death can scare
by Rose24245
Summary: April finds out what she really is and so do people she cares about. There is a man though who wants her dead. How she deal with the fact that she is different and that there are things she dosen't even know about her self.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just some idea that in thought of so here we go. Based of the episode Krang conspiracy.**

"WHAT!" April yells totally about to pass out. "How is this possible. Donnie, what you are saying is that I'm part Krang and part human." She is about to fall down when Donnie take her over to the desk chair to sit down.

"I'm sorry but it's true it the Krang probably infused your mother with Krang DNA when they were experimenting and her before you were born." Donnie says.

Leo, Raph and Mikey just sit there staring at her making her feel uncomfortable. "UUU can you guys please say something."

"Sorry it's just you're a mutant like us but you don't look like us. This is crazy we have to talk to splinter." Leo says getting ready to leave.

"NO! I mean please don't tell him yet, let me tell him when I'm ready. Can you guys do that for me, please that's all I am asking." April says " And Raph do not tell Casey. I don't want him to come and interrogate me." They all nod their heads and all but Donnie walk out to go do what they would normally do. Raph practicing his training, mickey watching TV, and leo goes and reads a comic book.

"So maybe because I'm part Krang is the reason I wasn't affected by the Krang water and I can sense things and hear things about the Krang that no one else but the Krang can hear,well most of the time." April says getting up and goes to the living room. Followed by Donnie.

"So how was the training today?" Master Splinter says as he walk into the living room. Everyone looks at each other.

"It was good, nothing exciting really,same old same old." Leo says turning to look at April While she nods.

"Hm. That is not true, is it Leonardo." Splinter says rubbing his chin. "So what is the truth."

"That is the truth Sensei. I'm not lying."

"Well then, training now." Splinter says as all the guys moan. April though doesn't want them to get into trouble because of her so before splinter walks away she stands up.

"Wait. Guys all I told you was to keep that one thing secret not the whole mission. So master Splinter while we were running across the roofs we stopped for a second and I had a feeling someone was watching us and I was correct. There was a man that was watching us and he knew about mutant and the Krang. He also knew that my mother was kidnapped by the Krang before I was born and experimented on. That's what makes me so special my DNA can help modify the mutagen. So we went in to erase the files they had on my DNA. When we got there I was captured the files were erased I was rescued by Raph only after I yelled and all of the Krang broke down. Then we fought a bunch of April clones. When we came back Donnie did a DNA test from one of the clones. We found out that I... I am part human and part Krang, a mutant."

Splinter looks at her with shock on his face. "Well then. Boys no training and April I would like to talk to you in the Dojo." Splinter says

"Yes sensei." April says as she walks behind Splinter walking in the Dojo.

**I will upload as soon as I can so in the mean time please review I would love to have a review or so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter so enjoy and review please.**

April had no idea what was coming for her as she stepped into the Dojo with Splinter. She hoped so badly that he didn't freak out because she saw his face when she told him and didn't know what the face was about.

"Sensei what did you want to talk about." April says getting a little worried.

"Well, you now that I won't think of you any different. You are the same April that came here that day no matter what or who you are. So we are going to do some meditating." Splinter says sitting down followed by April sitting in front of him.

"I haven't done much meditating all the meditating I have done was with Leo." April says

"Well then I will teach you to meditate. Just close your eyes and make sure you sit up straight. Know just breath and forget everything, calm your mind."

April closed her eyes and sat up straight. She forgot about everything and calmed down. She waits for about 10 minutes for something to happen. "I think I am doing it wrong." April says with a sigh and opens her eyes only to find herself in a room that was all white and went on forever. "Sensei, Sensei. Hello is anyone there. Splinter, Mickey, Leo, Donnie, Ralph, Casey." April calls out but there is no reply. She sits down on the ground and looks at her feet.

"April, April." April looks up and behind her and see's her mother.

"Mom." April gets up and runs to her mother and hugs her. "Mom I have missed you so much. I love you mom."

" Oh sweetie I know I love you too but we all need you to forget us."

"What? Mom." April pulls back and see's her mom's eyes turn red. "MOM. Mom what's going on." April runs as her mom comes after her. She runs for about a mile until the white room turns into a room that looks like a Krang lab.

There are giant tube with mutant and humans. She walks around and see's there all in weird looking liquid. April hears someone scream and runs. She sees her mother on one of the tables were they put you on to, do experiments on you.

"Mom." April run over to her mother and tries to pull of the restraints but her hands go right thru them. "No I'm not here."

A bunch of Krang come in. " Are the Krang ready for the transfusion. The transfusion of Krang and human blood so that she will give birth to a half human half Krang child. We will then use that child to terraform the world. Yes but the Krang must be warned this child will be different than human and Krang. the child will be able to do things no other person or Krang can do."

April has a tears running down her face and she wipes the tears from her face and turns and runs. The room turns back into the lab but the transfusion was over and there was Krang bot everywhere but they were all over the floor broken. There was a man hugging her mother as she cried. April goes over to her mother and sees her father is holding her. 

"Dad." April says with more tears starting to run down her face.

" Kirby are child will be part Krang. They will use her to terraform the earth. We have to hide we have to protect her."

"Her sweetie we don't know is the child is a girl. We don't need to hide her from the world we just need to keep her safe."

"Well I think she's a girl. If it is a girl then what should we name her."

"I want to name the child April. To remind us that this month is the month are lives will change for ever. The month of April."

"We will do everything to protect, April, Anything and everything."

April is in shock " That's why they have done everything not just because they are my parents."

April runs and finds herself in the white room again. April falls to the ground and sits with her knees to her chest and cries.

**I am done and I will try to make the rest of the chapters long as I can but they may be short. Please review and I post more as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

In the lair the guys are wonder what April and Splinter are doing in the Dojo.

"It's quiet, too quiet." Mickey says while snacking on a piece of pizza.

"Mickeys right you guys. Maybe we should check on them." Leo says getting up from the floor. All the guys follow and peek around the corner.

Splinter notices the guy and calls them. "You may come in boys."

"UUUU we were not watching or spying on you guys at all." Mickey says just before Ralph smacks him on the back of the head.

"Boys I am a little bit worried about her I have tried to walk her up or well get her out of the trance. She has started to scream but very silently. And for the past 10 minutes I have been watching tears fall from her eyes. I think that what she is dealing with is real to her."

"Do you think she is dealing with something big." Leo says

"She had to be. She is remembering thing and seeing thing that people around her have seen. It should tell her everything that she needs to know about herself." Splinter says.

_**Back to April**_

She is on the floor crying. "April, April." Someone says

The only way she responds is by saying "Go away. Stop it, I want to be left alone."

The room turns into a room filled up to look like the house she lived in growing up before her mother was killed. She stood up and looked behind her. She saw her older sister yelling at her to run. She gets shot in the stomach and falls. She turns around to see herself as a 3 year old standing up crying. Above her little self is a man a man who reminds her of someone she met.

It clicks. He was a friend that visited the lair who knew about Splinter. He was a friend of Splinter. His name was Robert. Weird name yes but he grew up in New York and they met when Splinter moved to New York.

Right behind him was her mother with a bullet hole in her head. "MOM." April screams (older April). She runs over to her mom and screams again. She is crying. Baby April turns around and looks at the man.

"Ahh April, so cute and adorable. The Krang want you so they can terraform the earth but I can't let anyone with Krang DNA live so April your next." Robert says pointing the gun at her.

Her father picks her up and runs off with her. Robert misses and yells "I will kill the rest of them. I will kill her. She will be dead. I will not stop until she and all Krang- half human mutants out there. Even if I have to make friends with someone she will meet in the future." He whispered the last part so that Kirby would never know.

April is shocked and screams while her hands are on her head. The room shakes and turns white.

_**Back in the lair**_

They are all sitting in the Dojo when they are startled when April in her Meditating state screams really loud and shakes the room.

"Well that was weird" Leo says.

"No kidding" Robert says walking into the Dojo.

"Robert what are you doing here." Splinter.

"Oh just in town to finish up some old business." Robert says looking at April.

**I am making thing weird and yes I am adding characters to make it different. But please review what you think I would really really like to know.**


	4. Chapter 4

April was sitting in the white room again. This time falling to her knees crying. She looks up when she feels two hands on her back. When she looks up she sees the two people. One is her mother and one is her father. "We will always protect you and that is why we showed you this."

They disappear into a black smoke and the white room starts to engulf her. She stands up "NOOOOOO" She screams as the room completely engulfs her.

She finally wakes up to see the guys in front of her. Next to her she sees Robert she jumps back and lands hard on her butt. "Sorry you scared me." April says trying to stay cool but Donnie know something is wrong. She looks distant, scared. "I should probably head home. I'm a bit tired."

"Really you were meditating for like 5 hours." Ralph says.

"I was... 5 hours. What time is it?"

"About 10:10." Leo says.

"Shit! I was supposed to be home at 10. Great my aunt is going to kill me."

"Hey I'll take you in the shell razer. That way you can have a bigger range of excuses." Donnie says getting up and walking out of the dojo with April following him. They get in the shell razor and drive out of the garage. "So April what did you see."

"Nothing, nothing important." April says in a sharp tone.

Donnie looks back at her and sigh. They sit the rest of the way in silence.

When she walked in the front door her aunt was standing there "And where the hell have you been you are 20 minutes late."

"Sorry." April says as she passed her aunt with her head down sad. "I just got caught up in something." April walks the rest of the way to her room without her aunt saying another word. When April gets to her room she passes the dining room she sits down until her aunt goes to bed. She finds the key that her aunt hides. The key is to the cabinet in the dining room that has the dinks in it. All the alcohol. She grabs the one in the very far back so that her aunt wont notice.

She goes up to her room and drinks half the bottle. She hides the bottle and goes to bed. The next morning she wakes up with a horrible headache and it may not help the fact that her phone goes off and it is on full volume. She screeches in pain and falls down onto the floor trying to get her phone. She finally gets it and sees the ID. It was Donnie. She answers "What do you want."

"Well good morning. Anyway we need you over here. We got some info on the Krang."

"I'll be right over." April hangs up and gets up gets dressed and brushes her teeth. She puts on some concealer on to hide the tiredness and her hangover. She walks outside and is happy that it is cloudy. Casey is outside waiting for her. "Come on red. We got to go info on the Krang."

They walk into the sewers and sees the angry look on her face. When he know they are secluded he talks to her. "Red is everything alright?"

" No nothing is every alright. I found out things about myself that I would be better off without. The fact that my DNA is made up of human and Krang DNA. I am part Krang and part human. I'm a mutant and I may have a very big hangover." April yells and then screams after she talks.

"WOW. You're really mad. Wait did you think... Oh great. You thought that because I hate the Krang and some mutants, not including the guys, that I might feel the same about you." Casey says looking down. "Wait did you say hangover?"

"UUU no, no I didn't. Lets go see what the guys found out about the Krang." April says trying to change the subject.

When they get to the lair the guys are waiting for them. "Took you long enough." Ralph says arms crossed.

" Hello to you too." April says really annoyed. " What did you find out."

"Well" Donnie says "We found out that some is out to kill you so the Krang can't use you to terraform the earth. We don't know the name though."

"I do." April says

"Who? Who is it?" Leo says.

"I can't say." April says.

"Well if you don't tell us then we can't help keep you safe from the person. How did you find out any way?" Donnie says.

"Well I kind found out by a old memory I saw during my meditating. I saw the man. He had killed my mom and my sister and tried to kill me but the thing is I can't tell you who it is because I know him threw a friend and now he is like a friend to me. He has been planning this for a long time." April says.

"April I know you are stubborn but this is ridiculous. This is you life we are talking about. Don't you care." Ralph says.

"Ahh not really. I have to go. See you. Later." April walks out of the room and guy follow her until the door of the lab. They watch her leave and then all look at each other. They all dart to the dojo to talk to master Splinter.

"Splinter..." Leo says

"I heard boys. This is very troubling. If she know about the man who wants her dead you would think that she would tell you."

"Sensei I've notice her not acting herself since yesterday's mediation. She really has been weird, kind of distante." Donnie says. Everyone looks at him and he shrugs his shoulder.

"We can't do anything to help her. She must of saw something in her meditation that is making her this way. We can't do anything, so just look out for her and help her if she needs it." Splinter says as the guys get up and walk out of the dojo.

April walks through the sewers. She has her head down. The sewers to her have always been a home but now she wishes that was a home that she didn't have to walk home. She is thinking about what happened, what she saw in her meditation.

She can feel the anger boil up inside her. She puts her hands in her hair grabbing at her head. She walks back and forth until he kicks a empty can of soda. She backs up against the wall. She starts to cry out, yelling and crying. She can't help it. She slides down the wall with the head down and her head in her hands as she brings her knees to her chest. She feels someone next to her. She wipes her eyes as she looks up.

"Hello there." Robert says. April's eyes go big and she stands up and run but Robert it to fast. He grabs her arm as she tries to pull away.

"What do you want from me." April looks at him.

"For now I want you to suffer." Rober takes agn and hits her in her head and she gets knocked out.

The guy on the other hand are going around the sewers looking for her while she spends the time on the floor in the sewers unconscious.

**Please review I would like to see how you guys like the story**.


	5. Chapter 5

"Owww." April is in terrible pain. Her head hurts and she has a bruise on her arm. She stands up. "What happened. Right Robert happened. What did he say something about wanting me to suffer or something." April lets out a sign. SHe then whips her head around when she hears footsteps coming at her. She runs, runs as fast as she can.

She comes to a point where she knows she can hide until they pass.. She backs up into a kind of small opening that gives her enough room to hide near the floor. When she hears the footsteps stop she knows they are in front of her. She can hear them start to talk. "Hey I can't find her."

"Neither can I."

Omg It's the guys and Robert she thought as she gets out from her hiding place. She Quickly through the shadows runs away from them. She can't let Robert catch her. She runs until she gets to the sewer plate near Casey's house. SHe walks through the alleyway and to his door. She knocks and he opens.

He looks at her. SHe is soaked it is raining outside like crazy and she smells like the sewers. He lets her in and gives her a change of clothes that she had left in his room for if something like this ever happened.

"So what happened to you?" Caseys says as April comes into the living room and sits on the couch. "The guys called and told me everything that went on. April are you okay." April break's out in tears as she speaks.

" I...I...I just can't. Someone who is a friend wants me dead and I was knocked unconscious in the sewers and I woke up to someone chasing me. It was the guys and Robert. I ran and came here."

"Oh my god how did I not see this. April Robert is the one that wants you dead. Isn't it?' Casey says looking at April though she is not looking at him. She nods her head and Casey signs. "Well this is going to be hard to deal with and we can't let the guys know so I will go with you next time you go over there." April nods and Casey hugs her and she hugs him. She is so tired that while hugging Casey she falls asleep. Not wanting to move Casey lays down on the couch with April asleep on top of him with her head on his chest.

_**Back at the lair**_

Donnie is pacing back and forth, Robert was talking with Splinter, Raph was punching the dummy, Mickey was asleep in his room after crying in his room about missing April, While Leo was sitting on the couch thinking of all the places she could be. "I got it!" Leo jumps to his feet.

"Where, where do you think she is." Donnie says looking at Leo with hope.

"Well it's not really a place where she is but what if we talk to Casey about places she could be." Everyone thinks it's a good idea. They grab Mickey and go.

When they get to Casey's place they go through the living room window. They would go through his bedroom window but his dad and sister aren't home for the week. The couch's back is to the window so Raph goes and see if he had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Guys I found them." Ralph says motioning them to come over.

"What do you mean them?" Leo asks and his question is answered when they see them sleeping on couch. April stirs and wakes to see the guys looking at gets off the couch and hugs Donnie and with little hesitation he hugs her back. While Donnie looks down at her he see's the bruises. He pulls her away and asks "April what happened? You have bruises and i think you're bleeding from you head."

"I'm fine I just got into a fight and I came here to Casey's and then we fell asleep." April says gesturing to Casey who is still passed out on the couch. April Sighs along with Donnie. "April when are you going to tell us what is really going on? We know what you are saying is not all true so tell us what really happened to you?" Leo says stepping forward to look at her.

"Nothing Nothing is going on please just leave it alone. Forget." April says as she grabs her wet clothes in a bag by the door. "I'll text Casey later. I'll see you guys later." April sneaks out the window and down the fire escape and walks to the drugs store to grab a soda.

The guys all look at each other while Ralph wakes up Casey. Casey jumps up and falls off the couch. "Dude what the helllll." Casey looks up to see the guys standing there. "Where's April?"

"She went home." Leo says "We are really worried about her she hasn't been the same. Well we were just looking for her so we found her and were going back to the lair we'll see you later Casey."

_**Back at April's house**_

April is in the kitchen listening to her aunt talk about her day. When her aunt goes to bed April puts her elbows on the counter and her hands in her head. SHe looks in front of her to see the knifes. A idea comes to her head and it;s not a good one.

She had learned about different things people do to relieve stress. The one with knifes is the one she is thinking of. The one where the pain of cutting yourself can help you. April had know that it was stupid and that it is not good thing to do.

She grabs the knife and turns so her back is to the counter. She feels the edge of the knife and it is sharp. She cuts her finger a little and the pain is reviving the adrenaline is going threw her body and to her it feels so good. She puts the knife on the counter and goes to the bathroom to grab a cotton pad and a wrap. When she gets to the kitchen she grabs the roll of unused, unopened roll of paper towels. She also grabs the knife from the sink.

She runs to the bathroom in her bedroom and places everything on the counter after closing the door behind her. She opens the paper towels, the wrap, and the cottons pads. She takes of the weird things like giant bracelets around her wrists off. They go higher then her wrists so she can hide the mark it will make with out cutting her vein in her wrist on bleed out and die.

She puts everything out on the counter and grabs the knife. She looks in the mirror and put the knife about half way up her arm and cuts. She winces in pain and then looks in the mirror. She drop the knife. Not from the pain, the fact that her blood that is running down her arm in not red but black. Black like the night with only the slightest bit of red in it. She quickly cleans up the blood and the knife. She put the paper towels into a plastic bag.

She banges her wounds and throws away the bag full of bloody paper towels outside her house so no one can find it.

She goes back upstairs to her room and lays on her back. "Black my blood is black." She says the rest of the night as she goes into a corner of her room with the bottle of alcohol she stole from her Aunt. As she drinks and cries herself to sleep.

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

April had woken up with the worst headache ever and in bed. She jolt up. _I didn't fall asleep here. _She thinks. She looks around her room to find a piece of paper on her night stand. She looks at it and read it.

_Dear April,_

_I know you are going thru hard times but drink. That isn't you. You need to stop before you become a horrible drunk like my mother. I don't want you to kill yourself to death like my mother. I also saw the cuts on your arm and the blood that was black. It may be because you are part alien. Just remember me and the guys are alway here for you._

_Love Casey _

_Great he know. _April signs as she falls back onto the bed. She sleeps in for another 2 hours before she wakes up to her phone beeping. It's Donnie texting her.

**Donnie: Yo you're late for training this morning.**

**April: OMG I slept in I will be over asap.**

**Donnie: Okay but you're the one who is going to have to tell splinter why you are late this time last time you were stuffed with homework and lost track of time. Next time set a alarm.**

**April: Thanks for the advice jerk what is up with you.**

April gets everything ready and head towards the lair.

**April: Aren't you supposed to be in training any way.**

**Donnie: Sorry I'm just upset with the fact you won't tell me what is going on. Splinter isn't letting us train until you are here.**

**April: I'm sorry I can't tell you but it is my own problem and I don't want you involved in it any way i am just round the corner see u in a minute.**

April come into the lair. "I am so so sorry I am late I slept in late and ya."

"Well Splinter has been waiting for you for a hour and I think he is going crazy. Oh and know we are all going to have to do half an hour more of training." Leo says getting up from the couch and walking toward the dojo. "Well we should probably go and start training."

Everyone goes to the dojo and trains. April has been training for a while but she still isn't as good as the guys, she wishes she was but she knows she isn't. She falls here and there but she is strong and they all know it and man is she stubborn. She and Splinter are doing some blocking exercise together and she is hoping that he doesn't see the white bandage on her arm under her bracelet.

He goes and she blocks her arm in up and the bracelet falls a little and you can see part of the white bandage. She pulls her arm down and pulls the bracelet up. Splinter looks at her and she looks down.

Splinter sighs "Would you like to explain?" At the same time the guys stop there training and look at her. She looks over to see Casey at the entrance of the dojo.

Raph see's where she is looking "Yo Case what are you doing here?"

"I was coming over to hang. What's going on?"

"Boys would you please leave me and April alone for a moment." Splinter says. The boys bow and walk out. "April you have a bandage on your arm and I can't help but notice the lingering smell of alcohol on you breath."

" Can you please leave it alone?" April says back towards Splinter.

"April this is not a matter that can be left alone." Splinter says putting a hand on her shoulder.

She turns and looks at him "I SAID LEAVE IT ALONE." April runs out of the dojo and the lair. The guys look at her and the face the dojo where Splinter is outside the dojo with his head down.

_**Back at April's house**_

April is sitting on her windowsill drinking the new bottle of Vodka that her Aunt tried to hide but April found it. She is sitting on the windowsill next to the fire escape when she hears a sound above her on the roof. She puts down the bottle grabs her tesson and goes to investigate.

When she gets there she looks around and is quiet so she can hear everything. She hears step and turns around to see Robert. He is wearing all black and April goes to fight him but she is so drunk that she is easily taken down.

He is standing about 5 feet away and she is panting like crazy. When she stands up straight he pulls out a gun and point it at her.

"I told you I will make you go crazy and make your life hell." Robert says and shoots. SHe gets shot in the stomach and she falls to her knees and then side. She see's a person run towards her and she knows it's not Robert but she doesn't know who it is. She is starting to black out and then she does.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS THEN PLEASE SHARE I AM HAVING A BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK.**


	7. Chapter 7

When she wakes up she is in a bed. She jolts up but winces in pain. She feels her stomach and feels banges. She recognizes the room as her room in the lair. She sighs and lays back before finding the strength to get up and face everyone who are in the lair.

She stand up and grabs on to the wall and hunches over because the pain hurts so much. She slowly stumbles out of her room and down the hall. When she finally gets to the end of the hall she peers around the corner to see who all is here.

There are all the guys and Casey are there with Splinter. She is very much scared to go into the living room to face them. She leans up against the wall and thinks_ what did happen. _She had no clue on what had happened. She remembers drinking on the windowsill and then being on the roof were Robert was there and nothing. She had memory of what had happened.

She walks into the living room clutching her stomach she smiles a little pathetic smile. "Hey guys." She walks to sit down, but instead Donnie and Mickey run to her to help her stand. While Raph gets her a chair from Donnie's lab so she doesn't have to walk into the pit to sit. She is picked up by Donnie and put into the pit. She is place a couple seconds later in the weelly desk chair Raph brings. They put the chair so she is facing them, but with the awkward silence she turns the chair around to face the tv. Raph then turns the chair back around so she is facing them.

They all look at her and she looks at her. with a very shy smile she says "Hey guys so, whats up."

"I don't know the sky the clouds. What the hell do you think you got shot. So would you like to fill us in." Raph said his face very mad with a bit of concern.

"I would love to tell you, but I can't." April says getting ready for the same response she has been getting lately.

"Oh come on. Really you can tell Casey but not us. I mean come on we are like family." Leo says getting very mad.

"I would tell you but I don't remember what happened." April gets up and tried to get out of the pit but can't because every way she tries just hurts. She sits down on the couch. "I can't get out." April says in a pouty face like when she was little.

Donnie walks over to her and picks her up bridal style and takes her to the lab where he puts her down on a cot. WHile he is carrying her she just wants to curl up and be little again. None of the whole drama and the whole Robert thing but to where she was just old enough to talk and walk and go to elementary school.

She changes her position on the cot to sitting with her legs off the edge of the cot. She looks at Donnie working on the shell razor and she thinks to herself _god how lucky am I to have such good friends that care about me. God though what is it that I am feeling._

April starts to tear up, and starts to chokes up and starts to cry. She puts her head in her knees not caring about the pain in her stomach. Donnie hears her and looks over at where she is sitting and see's her head in her knees.

He goes over and sits on the cot next to her not sure what to do. He looks at her and she turns her eyes to see him. He speaks not sure what to say. "April are you okay."

Instead of speaking she quickly wraps her arms around his neck. He puts his arms around her into a hug. She cries until she can't. She pulls back away from him and looks at him. He looks at her and he starts to blush. He had always felt more than friendship towards her. She was his love, his one true love. He wanted her to be his forever.

"What?." April says face still red from crying and is now looking curious.

"What do you mean." He says looking into her eyes.

"You have been staring at me for like 5 minutes."

He looks away and she grabs his hands. She doesn't know why but she does. He looks at her. They both lean forwards until their foreheads touch. She leans in to kiss him, she doesn't know why she just does. He quickly gets up and runs out of the room to his bedroom.

She sighs and walks out to watch TV until lunch. They are all in the kitchen, except Donnie. " So April what happened in the lab between you and Donnie." Raph says taking a bite of his sandwich and swallowed it before he talked again. "He ran out there pretty fast."

"Raph don't be so rude, but April what happened." Leo says after hitting Raph on the back of the head making him spit out the piece of sandwich. April hits Mickey's hand as he goes to grab the piece of partially chewed food.

"well...umm...I might of, or well he might of ..is it hot in here."

'April." Leo says

"Fine. We almost kissed." As she says that everyone's mouth gaped open.

"Hey guys." Donnie says as walks in, but he instantly gets all the guys to turn around.

"You almost kissed April." They all say at the same time. He starts to walk out of room.

"Donnie...Donnie come back." April goes after him but moved to fast and ended up on her knees because of the pain in her stomach. "AHHHHH" She yells out in pain. It catches everyone's attention and Donnie is over in a flash and his brothers fallow not far behind.

"You okay." Donnie says with so much concern in his voice.

"Ya I'm fine just moved too fast." April says getting up with the help of all 4 brothers.

"Okay good, you may want to go and sit down in the living room." Leo says knowing she is a very active stubborn girl and will all around do what she wants. But this time she complies with him and goes sits down in the living room with the help of Mickey.

Casey about a hour later comes running in and next to April to whisper in her ear before going next to Raph to watch TV. "April he's coming."

April gets all tense and everyone notices. She quickly turns her head around at the sound of foot steps. There walking into the lair is Robert. He looks at her and smiles with pride and she glares at him. Only Casey notices it and punches her in the shoulder.

He walks over to her and asks "Are you okay? I heard what happened."He sits next to her and Casey walks off but keeps an eye on her.

"You should know, shouldn't you? I know and you know that you want me dead. Oh and someone in this room also knows. You think you can win, well you're messing with the wrong girl and the wrong people." April says in a whisper.

"Well then I shouldn't get my hope up, but I will because you can not think that you make everyone around you safe. You being out here in the open still living is not good for them. If I were you I would just let me kill you or, you know you can do the honor." He got up and walk to the dojo for a weekly meditation with Splinter.

Casey then walks over, after Robert goes to the dojo, to a dumbfounded April.

"That looks like a face of a very suprised person." Casey says sitting down next to her .

"Do you...uh. He just told me I should go kill myself and save him the trouble. What a asshole." April says and looks at Casey who looks like he has a question.

"April maybe are you doing some things that could be like things depressed people so."

"Casey what are you implying?"

"April we know you have been cutting yourself and have been drinking. How much we don't know, but please don't let him win we all need you here with us."

"But what if it is for the best. I don't want hurt anyone. Not anymore." April gets up and goes to her room with the help of Mickey. Leaving Casey sitting down when Leo walks over to him. "Leo what do you think she meant she doesn't want to hurt people anymore."

"She must blame herself for all the mutations of people and creatures big and small. Also that the Krang have been doing things hurting people to find her." Leo says turning the TV on afterwards. Leaving Casey with more of a understanding.

Casey looks at Raph and Raph know the look. "Casey spill." Raph says making every one look at him.

"Well she is drinking and cutting herself and she also got shot by the man who wants her dead who we all know and love."

Not leaving them with much of a good amount of info Raph urges him to tell who it is, April is standing out right around the corner in the hall. She is listening to him and lets him tell them.

"Well it is Robert. He is the one who wants her dead, because she is part alien." April walks out from around the corner of the hall and they all look at her.

_Crap she is going to kill me. I should of talked to her first. She is going to hate me. _Casey thinks, but boy is he wrong.

She looks at them standing up as straight as she can without killing her self or ripe a stitch. "So he told you. I wanted to tell you guys for so long but I didn't know how to tell you. He is a friend of Splinter and I don't want to make it so that all of you act different around him. I know realize that that's not an option. That he has knock me unconscious, took advantage of me and has shot me. I realize..." April pauses for a minute and hangs her head down. "I realize I was wrong to keep it from you."

"You should've told us sooner, but I am happy you know realize that what you did was wrong." Leo says getting up and walks towards her putting an arm around her shoulder. "Know what do you think we should do next."

April looks at him with surprise. Leo is letting her choose the next move he had always made the next move even if someone told him they should do something different. Seeing the look of shock in her face he says. " This is your fight not your's and you can lead the fight. Your our leader on this and we will help you."

April looks down to the ground thinking about the next move. She had never had been the one to make the next move she had always been a follower not a leader. Even in school she is a follower in groups she has never lead anything or anyone in her life.

She looks back up to speak. "I think we should tell Splinter. He should know what is going on."

"I think that is a great idea, just how are we going to tell him. Robert is over there and they are in meditation?" Leo says his arm still wrapped around her shoulder.

"Well Splinter has told me that when the 2 of them are meditating I can join in at any point if I would like. I can go and with my telepathic crap I can try to get through to him." April says.

"Perfect, but what about the fact that Robert is there?" Raph says making April nerves and shake a little. Leo can feel it and tries to reassure her. He and all his brothers know this is a first leading people into a battle of life and death. This is the first battle she has ever lead. It's like learning to swim and starting of in the deep end of a freezing lake.

"We will be listening and watching from the doors to the dojo. We will be there in case there is anything that goes wrong. But nothing will go wrong I can tell you that." Leo drops his arm and she walks to the dojo to go and meditate and get to splinter.

**please tell me what you think **


End file.
